


You've been Thunderstruck

by retroflaptrill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor is a sweetheart okay?, and Clint could use some sweetness, porn with a little plot?, snuggles and cuddles, the phil/clint never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroflaptrill/pseuds/retroflaptrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is an absolute sweetheart. Clint's maybe a little brokenhearted. Based on an avangerkink prompt:</p><p>" Thor finds all humans tiny, but he works with Clint and lives with hum..he's grown a soft spot for the snarky archer and wants to bed him. Clint finds it amusing at first and then realizes that Thor really does mean it. The problem is that he gets a bit freaked out when they actually get to the sex part and Thor is amused and enamored by his reaction. The god slowly works Clint open until he cums from just his fingers and then fucks him while he gets hard all over again. Cue Clint going wild and clinging to his arms, unable to stop himself from making sounds. "</p><p>Basically that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is un-beated, so any mistakes are mine. Do let me know if there's anything major I missed out that needs correcting.
> 
> Also, it's not that I don't like Phil Coulson, I love Phil Coulson and I love Phil Coulson and Clint Barton together but for the sake of this plot, Phil never agreed to Clint's advances and he doesn't survive Loki. I feel terrible just writing it. But basically there was no relationship between Phil and Clint despite Clint wanting there to be one.
> 
> And I adore Thor. There's not enough Thor being an absolute sweetheart to someone other than Loki. I hope this does Thor justice. Because he's amazing.
> 
> I am very sorry for some of the cliche that happens I just can't help it I'm a terrible and lazy writer.
> 
> ONWARD to the story! Comments are always appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed in the story are mine. Also, the title comes from AC/DC.

It all begins when Hawkeye saves Thor’s ass and vice versa on one of their early missions. They’re all still trying to get to know each other. Steve is catching up with the world much better now that he has actual friends (at least, he thinks they’re his friends). Bruce is starting to feel less isolated what with Tony bugging him ever so often with theories and experiments. Natasha…. Natasha is Natasha, nothing seems to change there, no one can tell if she likes them or hates them except for maybe Clint but sometimes they can’t tell if Natasha hates him or loves him either. Clint takes a little while to fall in place, what with his love for high places and having missed out on the initial getting together phase and Coulson’s death (no one but Natasha knows how Clint really felt about his handler, but Clint is clearly deeply upset by it but refuses to talk to anyone about it), but his obnoxious snark seems to resonate with Tony, and they end up being bros almost immediately. He’s also a pretty damned good cook, which puts him in everyone’s good books. Especially Thor’s. The Norse god is gradually settling into the human world, and while Clint and Tony like to screw with him and his perceptions of Earth and humans, it’s more or less to everyone’s surprise that Thor seems to really take to Clint.

Maybe it was the fact that Clint cooked well.

But this was how it all started.

~*~

Clint groans as Thor's voice booms from somewhere above him. They really need to work on the whole concept of indoor voice, or in this case, talking-to-co-worker-with-potential-head-injury voice.

"Agent Barton! Your bravery and trust in your teammates is truly astounding!"

Clint blinks up to look at the Norse god, the sky flashing by them. Clint looks down to see rooftops and buildings flash by under them and is instantly grateful for the strong grip Thor has around his waist. Clint snorts at Thor's comment, which kind of makes his head hurt even more. The last few minutes had been kind of a blur to him, all he remembers was having firing the explosive round at the thing that looked suspiciously like a velociraptor when it charged him on the roof of the 10 storey building. It had been moving faster than he'd had anticipated, and the explosive round embedded in its flesh had gone off, knocking him onto his back, the back of his head colliding with something hard. Then there had been a whole pack of them charging towards him and he barely remembered standing up, yelling out his need to be picked up and then firing his last explosive arrow into the rooftop as he flipped backwards off the ledge of the building.

He honestly hadn't been thinking straight when he did that. Stupid head injuries.

"How had you known I would have caught you?" Thor's voice doesn't boom as much now, and there seems to be almost a note of wonder in his voice. Clint peers up to meet Thor's eyes, where the Norse god is looking at him with a kind of light in his eyes, kind of matching the wonder in his voice.

Clint blinks. He wasn't quite sure what made him trust that someone would be there to pluck him out of the sky (and he was glad it was Thor and not Ironman because being plucked out of the sky by a piece of iron at high velocity kind of fucking hurt)but he did, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have jumped off the building half unconscious.

Clint just kind of shrugs and flashes Thor a half-smile because damn it he isn't used to trusting people like this, other than Natasha and Coulson (Coulson.) and it kind of scares him that he didn't even realize he was starting to trust his teammates. 

Thor tightens his grip around Clint’s waist and it makes something inside Clint twist when Thor says, “It honours me to have earned your trust.”

And Thor is smiling at him and it’s not just that unearthly, happy beam that seems to be Thor’s default smile, but it’s warmer and sweeter somehow and it kind of takes Clint’s breath away.

Before he knows it, Thor is setting them down on street-level, Nastasha is moving towards Clint. Clint turns to thank Thor and there is another of those velociraptor wannabes coming right for the demigod and really, Clint’s fired an arrow right through its eye before his brain and mouth can catch up to warn Thor about it.

Thor looks over his shoulder at the fallen creature before looking back at Clint.

“You are a magnificent warrior indeed Clinton Barton.”

That warm smile is back and Clint’s knees feel kind of weak.

He’ll blame it on the concussion, if Natasha, or anyone were to ask.

~*~

After this mission, Thor seems to be fascinated by Clint. And Clint…. Finds he actually likes the god of thunder’s company. He doesn’t judge, and wears his heart on his sleeve. He gets Clint to explain to him all anything and everything he discovers about humans that he doesn’t understand and Clint finds himself trying his best to help the guy, because damn Thor is just sweet. Weird, but sweet.

“What is this thing called PDA, Clinton?” Thor booms as he wanders into the kitchen where Clint is chopping vegetables for dinner. Thor steals a carrot and points at an article in a gossip magazine.

“It’s short form for public display of affection.”

Thor continues to watch him.

“Like, a couple kissing and hugging would be a PDA.”

Thor frowns down at the article.

“What is wrong with displaying your affection for one who holds your heart?”

Clint laughs a little before his breath catches in his throat. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

It’s wrong when it’s against company policies (which it isn’t really in SHIELD), or when people think you’re trying to kiss ass. Or when the person you want to display your affection for thinks it’s not right.

“Is there someone you wish you could display your affection with?” Thor’s voice is scarily gentle, and it makes Clint look up at him. Thor is watching him with a look of earnest concern and Clint is surprised at how it soothes the ache that’s been squeezing his chest for the longest time.

“I wish man. I wish.” Clint turns away, because Thor’s look is more than he can handle right now. The Norse god is unbelievably happy and chipper, but as Clint gets to know him, he can’t help but notice just how sweet the man really is. Aside from the fact that he has like the best body among all the hot bodies that live in the mansion. Clint knows his arms are gorgeously toned from all his archery but damn, Thor’s biceps.

“If you wish, I would be most glad to display my affection with you.” Thor beams at him and Clint turns so fast he thinks he gives himself whiplash.

Thor is still beaming at him. Clint thinks he’s high.

“Are you high? Did you tinker with something in Banner’s lab?” Clint asks. He’s not averse to doing anything with the guy, not specifically, but where did this all come from?

“I have not been in the doctor’s laboratory. I merely see no wrong in publically displaying the affection I have for you, Clinton. Asgardian warriors display affection for each other openly, but it is not frowned upon, as this tome suggests.”

Clint’s still reeling from the first bit of information Thor has given him, but it’s easier to deal with the second half. “Big guy, it’s a little bit different, here on Earth and over in Asgard. ‘Warriors’ here don’t uh…make out to celebrate a good victory.”

“I have read the tomes of Earth’s history and the history of its warriors and the many battles! The Romans and Greeks often lay with their comrades after a good victory, did they not?” Thor looks genuinely perplexed and Clint honestly doesn’t know history well enough to rebuke that statement.

“Uh.” Is the best Clint can come up with really.

“You are a magnificent warrior Clinton Barton, and I am deeply honoured to have fought by your side and achieved victory with you.” Thor is leaning across the countertop and it’s not a very big countertop and the guy is huge, leaning across it puts him right in Clint’s space. “If you would wish it so, I would like to display my affection for you, publicly….as well as privately.”

Clint kind of can’t move under Thor’s very blue gaze as the god of thunder leans closer and closer and then one large hand is cupping Clint’s cheek and fuck fuck fuck the guy’s hand is practically the size of Clint’s face.

And then the god of thunder is kissing Clint. It’s just lips at first, then Clint must’ve made a sound or something because his mouth as open and Thor’s shamelessly taking advantage. And it is like being struck by lightning. Clint can feel the kiss all the way to his finger tips and toes, all tongue and teeth.

And then Thor is pulling away and all Clint can do is blink.

Thor grins at him, not beaming or smiling, it’s a grin, cheeky and mischievous and shit-eating and Clint knows right there and then he is fucked.

He knows right there and then Thor will stop at nothing to display his affections and if Clint’s being honest, he probably wouldn’t say no.

~*~

Thor leaves Clint alone after that encounter, dazed and confused and more than just a little turned on. The next mission they go on Thor pulls Clint into a bear hug when between the both of them they manage to take down a tree creature, and Thor presses his forehead to Clint’s and for a brief, panicked moment, Clint thinks Thor is going to kiss him again, right there in front of all the terrified civilians but Thor just grins at him, teasing and bright and Clint can’t help returning the sentiment.

And every subsequent mission, Thor finds a way to get his hands on Clint, either a hug or at least an arm slung over Clint’s shoulders. Natasha just kind of smirks at him.

~*~

Outside missions, oh god (like god god, not like Thor god) Thor is downright handsy with Clint and it seems to amuse the other Avengers, especially Stark. Thor doesn’t go out of his way to hang around Clint, but when they happen to be in the same room, like during movie nights or when the group of them are having dinner together, Thor seems to use every opportunity to touch, pet or hold Clint.

And damn it, Clint finds himself liking it. He likes the god damned physical affection the guy is giving him. When Thor rests his arm across the back of the couch when they’re watching something Clint just lets his head drop back and rest against the solid muscle. When Thor pats or holds his shoulder, Clint can’t help leaning into its warmth.

And when Thor smiles that sweet smile that seems reserved for him, well Clint can’t help smiling back.

One particularly dragged out mission sees them chasing after overgrown rats all over Manhattan over 2 days and by the time they’re done, they’re exhausted and Clint’s just a little bruised (those ugly fuckers are big and he’s a pretty small guy) but it’s movie night so they all just settle down in front of the entertainment system anyway. As usual, Thor manages to situate himself next to Clint on the couch, and drapes his arm over the back of the couch, as usual and Clint lets his head rest on Thor’s arm, as usual.

Clint finds himself dozing off (Inception, really?) and slipping sideways to gradually lean against the solid warmth that was Thor. After a few tries of waking up and shifting back into a seated position, Clint just kind of gives in and fits himself in against Thor’s body, under his arm, letting his head rest against Thor’s shoulder. No one seems to notice except Natasha, who just smiles slightly, though Clint isn’t sure if it’s because of what’s going on on-screen because she isn’t really looking at them.

Thor is warm enough that Clint doesn’t care. Thor’s arm drifts down to drape over Clint and it’s like a warm blanket and Clint kind of just sleeps after that.

The next morning he wakes up in his own bed and when he goes out to the kitchen, Thor has managed to make scrambled eggs and toast for him.

“Did you sleep well, Clint?” Thor asks as he sits next to Clint with his own plate of eggs and toast, their shoulders (or at least, Clint’s shoulder to Thor’s bicep) brushing.

“Verily.” Clint grins at Thor and the guy’s booming laugh is a great way to start the day.

~*~

A mission takes them deep into a HYDRA base to retrieve some artifact or another (really, how many artifacts of mass destruction are there?) and Thor, Clint and Natasha are sent to find it while Cap, Stark and the Hulk wreak havoc.

Everything’s all fine and dandy, they take out guards that stand in their way no problem, Clint and Natasha could have done this part themselves, but Cap had insisted they take Thor just in case. Thor had looked mournfully at the potential battle, but now seems content tagging along with Clint and Natasha. When Clint and Natasha wait around a corner as Thor clears a hallway, she whispers into his ear, “You do know he’s checking your ass out when he’s running behind us.”

Clint only has time to blush before there is silence in the hallway and they continue on. If Thor chooses to follow behind Clint and Tasha, Clint tells himself it’s because they know the route.

Then they come to a hallway of intersecting red laser beams before one last doorway.

“Really? HYDRA have all the tech in the world and they have motion detectors?” Clint grumbles. Natasha quirks an eyebrow but stops Thor from taking a step forward.

“They don’t look like motion detector beams Hawkeye.” She gestures to the devices the beams come from. Clint stares. She’s right though. 

“What, actual laser?” Clint asks her and she shrugs. Thor just kind of watches them both.

Natasha plucks a strand of her hair and lets it drift down over the beam nearest to them. Sure enough, as the hair touches the beam it sizzle for a split second before falling in two pieces on either side of it.

“Huh.” Clint snorts and Tasha looks amused and Thor looks confused. “Talk about a cliché.”

“The artifact is locked in a briefcase, according to HYDRA’s records.” Natasha says, looking at Clint. “You can go through and get back no problem. Take off your vest, quiver, and any straps that may hang loose. Thor and I will cover you. If you can’t hack through the controls for the door, I think SHIELD ought to fire you.”

Clint grumbles but strips off most of his gear, leaving him in his pants and undershirt. Clint takes another look at the lasers before kicking his boots off as well. Thor is kind of staring.

“Would it not be better for you to do this, Lady Widow? You are smaller than Hawkeye.” Thor frowns.

Natasha smirks at him as Clint tunes them both out and starts to stretch a little and focus on the little pockets between the beams.

“Let’s just say this is part of Clint’s special skill set. You can watch, I’ll keep a lookout.” Natasha says, turning her back to them both.

Clint shakes his head to clear his thoughts and not think about Thor’s gaze on him, before slipping effortlessly between the first few beams. He doesn’t do tricks to show off or anything, but it does take some contortion, twisting and stretching and a fair bit of handstands and backbendsand splits and contorting before Clint can get across. The controls are easy enough to hack and the door whooshes open for him.

Making his way back is a little harder with the briefcase, he has to twist and contort more and it’s not easy to do a handstand on a briefcase, before letting his feet drop to the floor mindful of the lasers as he rights himself again. It’s been a long time since he’d done any of his circus arts and he’s almost dripping sweat by the time he gets back out. He hands the briefcase to Natasha who checks as Clint puts on all his stuff again. Thor’s gaze is still burning into his back.

“You are truly full of wonders Hawkeye.” Thor holds his bow out for him and Clint shoots him a grin.

“Thanks big guy.” And maybe it’s the adrenaline talking. “Wanna find out how else I can be flexible?”

Natasha snorts softly behind him, the sound almost drowned out under the clicking of the briefcase locks.

Thor looks surprised for a beat, before a very happy smile breaks out across his face. “I would like that very much.”

Natasha stands and smirks between them, “The quicker we get out of here, the quicker you can test his flexibility Thor.”

~*~

They get back in what feels like record time and Clint feels a little less sure of himself now that the adrenaline is gone and he’s standing inside of Thor’s room. The place is covered with lots of random shit, probably stuff Thor picked up that fascinated him, but the bed is huge, just like Thor is and fuck.

Thor appears in front of him, large hand on Clint’s cheek again and Thor is kissing him again and there goes the lightning. This time Thor’s hand drifts, wrapping around the back of Clint’s head, keeping him in place. If that wasn’t enough to keep Clint there, Thor’s other large fucking hand slips around to the small of Clint’s back, pulling him close, so they’re pressed flush against each other. Clint feels like a fucking midget next to Thor, and Thor seems to sense his discomfort at being towered over, and the god of thunder shuffles them backwards to sit on the bed, pulling Clint between his legs.

“Better?” Thor breathes against Clint’s lips, but Clint can feel the deep vibrations through Thor’s chest and fuck how has he never realized how much the guy sounds like sex?

Clint lets his hands settle on Thor’s shoulders and nods, letting their noses bump. It makes Thor smile, his bright blue eyes meeting Clint’s and it makes something other than lust swoop in Clint’s chest.

Thor is very generous with his kisses and Clint has nothing against that, especially not with the way Thor kisses, with his entire being, his arms and hands all over Clint, touching, feeling, stroking, fucking claiming. Clint’s completely distracted by Thor’s tongue and teeth that he barely notices the zip of his vest coming undone, the leather and Kevlar slipping off his shoulders to thump onto the floor.

Clint pulls away briefly to laugh when he realizes he has no idea how to even begin removing Thor’s armour and cape and costume, so he just paws at it when Thor looks at him with that adorably confounded expression.

“Dude, all mine takes is one zip. I have no idea how yours works.” Clint manages between giggles. So yeah, maybe he’s a little nervous but fuck he’s going to have fucking sex with a Norse god.

Thor grins again and hey presto magic most of the top half of Thor’s armour is open and slipping off his torso along with his cape. They both still have their undershirts on, but Thor deals with it all very simply. He tugs his own off before tugging at Clint’s and Clint totally gets the idea. He can appreciate how straightforward the guy is.

The black material is chucked somewhere and Clint starts to feel just a little self-conscious because Thor is fucking perfect, perfectly formed with smooth, unmarked skin. Clint guesses that is a perk of being a god from an alien world. Clint knows his entire body is littered and marred with scars of all sorts of shapes and sizes. He watches as Thor’s hands wander over the most visible of the scars, taking them all in.

“Maybe I should invest in some scar cream, yeah?” Clint chuckles softly as Thor thumbs the puckered scar of a bullet wound riding low on Clint’s hipbone.

“Never. You are beautiful as you are Clint Barton. Your scars are testament to your strength, never doubt who you are.” Thor’s sincerity is kind of shocking, but Thor has one hand bracing Clint’s cheek again and he’s looking right into Clint’s eyes. “Never Clint. Never.”

No one has ever held Clint the way Thor is and all Clint can do is nod through all the emotions threatening to burst through.

“And as they say here on Midgard, 'scars are sexy.'” Thor grins, before kissing Clint again, dragging him close so he can be enveloped in the warmth that is Thor Odinson.

Clint tries to get with the programme (stupid feelings. Stupid Thor, dragging up all these feelings) and pushes Thor to sit further into the bed and climbing up, spreading his thighs onto either side of Thor’s hips, straddling him. Clint groans into Thor’s mouth when big hands wrap around his thighs, squeezing and kneading and again, dragging him closer.

Clint lets his own hands wander, trailing them down Thor’s pecs, brushing over nipples which makes Thor rumble deliciously under him and so Clint decides to just stay there for a little while, those rumbles Thor makes shooting straight to his groin.

Clint knows he has a great ass, and Thor’s hands eventually find their way there, and Clint can’t wait to get his pants off because he wants Thor’s hands on him and the damned cup he has to wear is fucking killing him.

Thor watches as Clint sits up astride him, unzipping and unbuckling his pants before leaning up on his arms to start to wiggle them off his hips. Thor seems to get the idea then, and gleefully helps to tug and push Clint’s uniform pants and underwear off.

“Want your hands. On me.” Clint murmurs against Thor’s jaw as he struggles to kick his damned boots off so he can get the bloody pants off and Thor’s making this huffing chuckle into Clint’s hair as they both work to get Clint naked.

The boots fall with satisfying thumps followed by the whisper of his pants and Clint exhales happily when Thor’s hands are final-fucking-ly on his bare skin. His hands are hot and huge, trailing over Clint’s ribs and flanks, down to his thighs before finding their way back up to Clint’s ass, where they flutter briefly, as if Thor isn’t sure until Clint grins down at him.

“What’re you waiting for, big guy?”

Thor mutters something in Old Norse and Clint curses in the few languages he knows when Thor’s deliciously thick fingers squeeze, before dipping between his cheeks, brushing against his hole and fuck-

Clint’s dick spasms against Thor’s abs embarrassingly, leaving sticky fluid all over them and Thor manages to look both turned on and fascinated. Clint peers down past his own flushed dick to the pretty fucking massive tent in Thor’s pants.

“How about you get naked too?”

Thor seems to take that as permission to get really freaky. His huge hands shift to grip Clint’s thighs, just beneath his ass and he lifts and flips Clint over and under himself, higher up onto the bed, and Clint thinks the only reason he isn’t clear of how he ended up on his back, smack in the centre of Thor’s fucking huge bed is because all his blood has rushed to his dick. He’s painfully hard at being manhandled. Tasha will never let him live it down if she ever finds out. Which is never.

Thor returns a second later, leaning over Clint, and when Clint looks down, down, down, Thor’s body, he finds the Norse god of thunder is proportional everywhere. Clint can’t help staring. There is no way that thing is going to fit inside of him.

And clearly the image of Thor’s dick has destroyed his brain to mouth filter because Thor is looking at him with that half-amused, half-tender look.

“I will not hurt you, Clint. I swear on my life I will not hurt you.” Thor wraps one huge hand around Clint’s dick and strokes just enough pressure and Clint’s dick has leaked enough that the slide is smooth but not too smooth. Clint’s hips stutter and he groans. Thor leans in closer, his breath ghosting over Clint’s ear, voice like fucking sex rumbling over him.

“I will promise you pleasure, so much so that you will be begging me to take you.” Thor is stroking him deliciously slow now and Clint can only gasp and nod. “I will show you just how much affection I have for you Clint.”

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Clint gasps into Thor’s jaw and in retaliation for all the fucking teasing, Clint bites down, the stubble on Thor’s jaw rough against his lips, but if the sound Thor makes is any indication, it’s fucking worth it.

Thor growls down at him, frowning before reaching up to rummage for something far above Clint’s head, stretching, and really, all that expanse of pecs and abs and Clint just can’t resist. He kisses and licks over the taught hills of muscles, smiling to himself when he hears Thor say something that sounds suspiciously like ‘shit’. Clint kisses and licks till he finds a nipple, craning his head to reach it. Clint laves his tongue over it, flicking it till it pebbles and Thor is muttering now. Clint’s pretty sure Thor yells ‘fuck!’ when he bites down gently before sucking.

And then Thor is pulling back, much to Clint’s dismay and the god looks like a mix of amused and extremely turned on. “You are as you say on Earth, ‘asking for it’.”

Clint merely smirks and Thor laughs that deep belly laugh of his and Clint will never not find it arousing. Thor drops whatever he is holding onto the bed. There are 3 tubes of lube, all in different flavours and Clint looks back up at Thor.

“The Man of Iron told me I ought to buy these if I were to want to bed you.” Thor confesses, and it’s the first time Clint is seeing him blush. Which he would be more enamoured by if he wasn’t groaning inside at the thought of Stark having been part of his sex life.

“I did not know how much to get, I hope this will suffice.” Thor is genuinely frowning in concern and Clint tries to push Tony fucking Stark out of mind.

“It’ll do big guy. Now let me blow you, or once you start I doubt I’ll have the presence of mind to do it.” Clint twists onto his knees. Thor looks perplexed again so Clint figures it’ll just be easier to show him.

Little Mjolnir is not little to say the least, and Clint doubts he’ll be able to take all of him, but he tries anyway. Thor’s groans and grunts echo in the room as Clint sucks and licks as far as he can, pumping the rest of the length with one hand. Thor settles on hand on the back of Clint’s head as Clint tries to bob his way down but his cock is just too. fucking. big. But Clint loves the weight of him and the salty smoothness of him on his tongue and he doesn’t care if he gags a little, Clint takes him all the way to the back of his throat and just sucks as hard as he can. Thor’s hips are trembling beneath him and Clint knows he’s holding himself still. Clint grins a little, and he knows he’s going to choke, but he lets his teeth graze the underside lightly and Thor’s hip snap up.

The weight on the back of his head lifts at the same instant and Clint is only choking briefly before he’s allowed space to back off and breathe. Almost instantly, before Clint can even wipe the spit off his lips, Thor is manhandling him onto his back again and fuck his dick throbs in pleasure.

“You are definitely ‘asking for it’.” Thor grins down at him, promising all sorts of filth.

“Give it to me then.” Clint retorts and his own voice sounds foreign to his ears, hoarse and rough. Clint spreads his legs as far as he can go, and it leaves him feeling vulnerable but crazily enough, he trusts Thor to take him and not hurt him. Just as he trusts him to catch Clint when he’s free-falling off buildings.

Thor grabs one of the tubes of lube and squeezes a good dollop over his fingers. His blue eyes flick up to meet Clint’s and Clint’s a little nervous but he smiles, because he trusts Thor and he wants this, he really does.

Thor nods and a slick, thick and warm finger strokes over his hole and Clint can’t help bucking his hips. Warming lube then. Maybe Clint ought to thank Stark instead.

Thor does nothing but massage and stroke and knead until Clint’s hips are undulating along with his movements and he’s completely relaxed. He’s braced for it but when one finger breaches him, spreading him open more than he ever imagined one fucking finger could, Clint moans embarrassingly loud as Thor presses in all the way to his knuckle.

It aches slightly but it feels fucking good, especially when Thor crooks and twists his finger slightly and hits that spot that makes Clint lose his breath. When Clint looks at the big guy, Thor is grinning that same shit-eating grin that makes Clint want to smack him, but then Thor crooks his finger again and Clint lets his head thump back onto the bed.

The lone finger withdraws slightly only to press back in, and the motion repeats itself, drawing back further a little each time till Thor is fucking Clint with one lone finger but it easily tops any other fuck Clint has ever had.

And then there is two and now it aches a little more, unused muscles having to stretch but Thor is patient, and lets Clint get used to it before teasing him again, this time, spreading them, spreading Clint open and Clint is arching, pressing himself down hard onto Thor’s finger because it feels too fucking good but before he can get any real pressure Thor is pulling away and Clint blushes at how loudly he mewls in protest.

But before he can really complain, Thor is back with three and it hurts now, but the stretch feels good at the same time and Clint’s brain is just confused at all the sensations and all he can think is fuck fuck fuck.

Thor is chuckling. Looks like Clint’s brain to mouth filter is still very much gone.

Thor begins some corkscrew motion and Clint can’t help the yelp that breaks out as his hips twist. Thor looks alarmed and he starts to pull out and Clint, in his panic, just reaches between his legs, grabs Thor’s wrist and keeps him there.

“Don’t you fucking stop.” Clint growl-pants as he pulls Thor’s hand back in, till Thor’s palm is pressed against his perineum. Clint leers at Thor as he hooks one leg over Thor’s shoulder, and hooks the other around Thor’s hips, dragging him in.

Thor’s grin returns and presses forward, leaning his weight into his fingers, grinding deep inside. Clint’s hands scrabble to get some purchase a grip on anything or everything because he knows if he touches himself it’ll be over before he knows it. Thor’s looming biceps seem like a pretty good choice so Clint lets his blunt nails sink in. Thor rumbles his appreciation and fucks harder, making Clint grip harder. His feels like a puppet, dancing on Thor’s dexterous fingers.

And of course, Thor finds just that right spot that makes Clint keen in pleasure as his muscles both try to clench and slump. Thor is relentless, pressing and twisting places in Clint he never knew would feel that good and Clint barely has the presence of mind to say anything as his orgasm hits him.

If his belly wasn’t already a sticky mess, it is now, and Thor stills to watch Clint riding his hand and Clint would feel embarrassed for shooting off so quick but Thor has that look of wonder back in his eyes. 

Clint is still shuddering, muscles just beginning to unclench and Thor slips a free hand under his curled up shoulders to cradle his back and neck, helping Clint settle down gently back on the bed as he catches his breath.

“Sorry big guy.” Clint manages between gasps for air, but Thor is kissing him again, now soft and tender and shit a guy who wreaks that much havoc should not be able to kiss as lovingly as that.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Clint. I am not ashamed to say I find you beautiful and being able to watch you so intimately is an honour.” Thor is kissing him again and Clint feels to good to care about all the stupid feelings running around in his chest area.

“Y’know…. I still want you to fuck me stupid.” Clint admits. He didn’t fucking come all this way (no pun intended) just for a fingerfuck. Granted, it was a pretty mind-blowing fingerfuck, but he’s loose and relaxed and fucking ready and maybe he’s a bit of a size queen because damn he wants to feel Little Mjolnir in him.

Little Mjolnir, who looks really quite sad and lonely.

Clint’s legs still kind of feel like jelly, hooked around Thor’s solid body, but he forces them into action, tugging Thor closer so he can brush his lips over the shell of Thor’s ear, the thunder god now smelling like a heady rush of musk and fresh sweat.

“I want you to fuck me till I get hard again, then keep fucking me till I come on your fucking Little Mjolnir alone.” Clint says as he gropes down his own body, grasps Little Mjolnir and starts to press Thor into himself.

Little Mjolnir is not little at all and when Thor takes over with a deep, possessive, throaty rumble, pressing himself all the way in with one steady push, Clint feels like everything inside him has to make room and it feels like he can’t fucking breath but it feels so fucking good.

The ache and burn of the stretch makes his toes curl as his feet scrabble against Thor’s back and hip, and it feels amazing that he’s splayed so open and Thor can just curl his hips all the way and just ungh.

Clint’s hand is resting on his own belly and he swears every time Thor shifts his hips, Clint can fucking feel himself shifting inside and it all just makes his head spin. Thor is fucking experimenting with his moves until his dick presses hard against Clint’s prostate making his dick spasm and blood rushes back there like his life depended on it.

Clint half laughs, half cries. “Keep going, I’m catching up quick.”

Thor laughs and repeats the action and this time Clint groans embarrassingly loud and he’s pretty sure by now the entire Stark tower knows he’s being fucked by the god of thunder. Maybe it’s because he’s in the presence of a fucking god (fucking. god.) that he gets his second wind so quick but before he knows it, Clint’s hard again and Thor is fucking hammering his prostate and everything feels amazing.

Thor seems to take Clint’s full dick as a sign to not hold back anymore, and to finally test just how bendy Clint is. He hikes both of Clint’s legs high on his shoulders, before leaning forward, bearing down on Clint, hips pumping, till Clint is bent double.

It’s not a tough position for Clint really, and he reciprocates the enthusiasm, hooking his ankles behind Thor’s neck, pulling him down.

Thor is a fucking phenomenal kisser and fucker, and as he starts to really fuck, Clint can barely catch his breath between each solid thrust, much less kiss Thor anymore. All Clint can do really is hang on for his life as Thor’s hips pummel into his own, the sound of skin on skin resounding loudly in the room. Clint can barely make a sound aside from his gasped grunts.

His fingernails dig into Thor’s bicep again when Thor’s angles shift again and Clint sees thunder and lightning. It’s a fucking cliché considering Thor is the fucking god of thunder but literally, it’s more than stars and fireworks. Clint clings to Thor’s solid frame above him as his hips stutter again against Thor, pressing down and back and Thor is so deep it almost hurts.

But it feels so good and his dick is painfully hard again and he needs to come again, Thor is relentless, every thrust is either hitting or brushing that spot inside him. Thor doesn’t break thrust at all to growl deep on his throat, his mouth pressed to Clint’s neck.

“Come apart for me Clint. Come.”

And who the fuck is Clint to say no to a god?

Clint’s pretty sure his entire world lights out, like maybe he got struck by actual lightning. Then his world is shifting, tilting and he’s moving, something hard is pressed against his back and Thor is still going, how is that possible?

Clint blinks till the white out clears and Thor is literally surrounding him from everywhere. Clint’s back is against the headboard, Thor’s arms on either side of him, and he’s still being bent double as Thor fucks him.

Clint’s too sensitive now, but Thor looks god-like, golden hair wild around his face, and he’s close, if his rumbles growing in intensity and volume are any indication. Clint can just shudder under him, pulling his face closer to kiss him, tongue pressing into Thor’s open, gasping mouth.

It’s kind of glorious and awe-inspiring to watch, and Clint’s still in his orgasm haze when Thor draws back and thrusts one last time, almost fucking roaring his pleasure and damn if Clint wasn’t already feeling all hot inside. Maybe it’s because Thor’s a fucking god, but it feels like the guy just keeps coming in Clint, and if he wasn’t full from Thor's dick alone, he's definitely full now.

Thor is panting over him, the ends of his blond hair framing both their faces as Thor leans forward and gently presses their foreheads together before kissing Clint, fierce and affectionate.

If Clint hadn’t just come twice, he’s pretty sure that kiss alone would’ve made him shoot.

Or maybe when Thor’s hands encircle his hips and Thor lifts him again to slide them both down to lie flat on the bed. Thor gently slips Clint’s knees of his shoulders, before straightening them out one by one on the bed because Clint still feels raw and fucking boneless and it feels nice to have someone take care of him.

Clint groans softly when fingers probe at his hole gently, dipping inside briefly. Clint hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he had to open them to find out what Thor was doing. He was just peering at his fingers, covered with his own cum, and when he notices Clint watching him with a vaguely dazed expression, he smiles sweetly and leans down the kiss Clint, softer and gentler than before.

“Just making sure you are not hurt. I promised not to hurt you, and I have every intention of keeping my word.” Thor murmurs against his lips.

Clint grins against Thor’s mouth before nipping gently at his nose. “Dude, I don’t care if you broke me, best sex ever.”

Thor manages to frown and grin and the same time as Clint reassures him that he’s fine, which is kind of a lie because he’s already aching and he knows he’s going to be beyond sore in the morning, but he doesn’t want to care.

Thor is every bit the gentle and considerate lover when he leaves briefly to come back with a damp, warm cloth, wiping up Clint’s sticky belly and thighs. Clint wants to tell him not to bother with his thighs because he knows he’s going to be fucking leaking all night and he wants to feel it. He feels Thor stop and Clint peers down when Thor makes a strangled sound.

Thor is just staring at Clint.

“You don’t have to clean it up if you want to know your cum is leaking out of me. I actually like it.” Clint confesses, tugging Thor down to lie with him. “I’m getting cold.”

Thor drops the cloth over the side of the bed and obliges Clint’s demand, lying behind him and tucking arms and legs around Clint’s smaller frame so Clint is pretty much enveloped by all that solid heat.

“Much better.” Clint murmurs, tugging Thor’s arm around his belly once Thor has pulled the sheets up over them.

Clint shivers when he feels Thor mouthing gentle kisses against his shoulder and the back of his neck, over plenty of scarred and marked skin. He feels safe yet vulnerable and Thor just holds him tighter.

“I do not feel the same affection that I have for you with the other Avengers. I do not know to whom your heart belongs-“

Thor sounds so unlike himself then, unsure and a little sad that Clint twists in his grip till he is facing the god.

“My heart doesn’t belong to anyone. I wish it had belonged to someone but he wouldn’t have it, and now he’s gone. My heart is mine to give.” Clint finds it’s easier to say it than he thought it would.

And it’s worth it, letting go of the pointless crush, to watch the pleased smile split Thor’s face.

“Then I bid you know that I wish you by my side always, be it on the battle plains, or in my bed. Will you have me, Clinton Barton?”

“Fuck yes.”

~*~

When Clint wakes up, there is a bright yellow post it on the pillow in front of his face.

He’s fucking sore and he is definitely going to feel this for the next few days at least, but he’s more content than he’s been for a long time. Clint stretches before peering blearily at the post-it note telling him to come down for breakfast when he’s awake.

Clint brushes his teeth and puts on a pair of Thor’s sweat pants, having to cinch the drawstring tight, but he lets the length trail over his bare feet. He starts to walk and dear lord he is sore, but he needs caffeine and he wants to see Thor.

There’s the smell of bacon and coffee and poptarts and Clint’s stomach rumbles it’s need, but Clint takes his time to get to the kitchen. He figures he should be at least a little embarrassed that all the Avengers are there in the kitchen, but it all goes out the window when Thor looks up from his poptarts and smiles at him.

Clint shuffles over to him, eyeing the metal seat in slight horror.

It seems that’s all it takes to break whatever restraint Stark has. “Not going to sit, Clint?”

Clint looks up from the seat to find Stark leering at him. Steve is red but smiles at Clint, like he’s genuinely happy for Clint. Tasha is just smirking into her coffee and Bruce looks almost concerned.

“Yeah, I am.” Clint throws back at Stark, before making himself very comfortable on Thor’s far more comfortable lap.

Steve chokes and Banner thumps his back gently, while laughing slightly at Stark’s appalled expression. Tasha is glaring over Clint’s shoulder at Thor, telegraphing ‘if-you-hurt-him-I-will-hurt-you’ in that one look.

Thor merely smiles and settles his hand on Clint’s hip, anchoring him in place.

There is peace at the table for all of a minute.

“So what’s it like, getting your brains fucked out by the Norse god of thunder?”

“Like I've been thunderstruck.”


End file.
